


Dusk Til Dawn

by staringatademigod



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatademigod/pseuds/staringatademigod
Summary: Prompt: “Feel this? As long as my heart is beating, and I will always be there for you.”I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS





	Dusk Til Dawn

Caitlin sighs as she runs her ice cold fingers through her paper white locks. She sucks in a deep breath in front of the big metal warehouse door. 

What was going to happen when she enters? Would it be like the previous night? Would he slam her against the wall, kiss her and tell her he wanted her so bad like before? Or would he be nasty and cruel?

With a fix of her tight dark blue corset and a flip of her hair over her black leather jacket, Caitlin tugs at the door, opening it with a small grunt. As expected, the proclaimed god of speed is elbow deep in the shiny silver suit, thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her black boots echo throughout the warehouse, subconsciously making her presence known. She clears her throat as an extra precaution.

Savitar’s head pops over the shoulder of his metallic suit, smirking when his mismatched eyes land on her. “You came back.” is all he says before returning to the tens of tangled wires. He’s always so curt. 

It’s not that she expects him to say more, except, a part of her aches to hear more of his voice. His deep, silky voice that makes her feel...safe. “I… Have something that I need here.” she murmurs in a slightly ominous voice; one that makes his movements stop. A smirk blossoms across her dark sky blue lips.

The speedster is in front of her face in less than a second; wind blowing her long locks. In this moment, he swears to himself that she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. 

Savitar tilts his head to the side; his marred cheek even more exposed to her. Even more vulnerable to her. “Oh? And what would that be, might I ask?” he purrs, stepping close to the pale woman. 

There’s a pause of silence. Knowing the woman in front of him all too well, the brunet clears his throat before continuing. “You came back for me.” Savitar, Barry, states as a fact. He is too sure of the answer for it to be a question. Caitlin’s crystal blue eyes meet his and she waits. What for? She doesn’t know, but she waits.

When nothing more comes out of his mouth, she decides it’s her turn to talk now. “Look, I… I don’t know what last night meant for you…” Suddenly, her mouth feels like she ate a handful of sand. He furrows his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his black t-shirt. “Never mind.” Caitlin, Killer Frost shakes her head.

As quick as a lightning strike, Barry catches her wrist before she can turn around. “Cait,” he says gruffly. His voice is hoarse and a little deeper than she’s used to; she doesn’t correct him though. She doesn’t tell him off. She misses the nickname, if she’s being honest. “What they told you… it’s not true.” he mutters, long nimble fingers still wrapped around her wrist.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she fires back, inner ice wall starting to come back up.

“I am not using you.” Savitar insists, eyes mapping out the beautiful parts of her face, which is all of them. “I want to protect you.” he whispers, bringing his free hand to cup her cold cheek. Slowly, he moves her pale hand to the middle of his chest, right where his faded black army jacket opens.

Underneath her smooth palm, the familiar rapid thumping of the speedsters heart calms her nerves. She peers at him through her thick eyelashes. “Feel this?” he asks softly, “As long as my heart is beating, and I will always be there for you.” he tells her sincerely, tilting her face up. “You’ll never be alone.”

Caitlin shuts her eyes for a moment before staring into his green and white eyes. “I… I love you.” she admits in a quiet voice, almost as if it’s some unholy sin.

Savitar breathes in a breath, moving his hand so his palm is pressed to the back of hers. “I have always loved you. Every second since I woke up from the coma.” he mumbles before drawing her in for a passionate kiss. She melts in his arms, feeling all his love around her. They complete each other in every way possible.


End file.
